Pein is a real Pain
by thede-ager
Summary: All the Akatsuki members feel bad for causing Pein so much stress, so they follow through Tobi's plan to make him feel better (big mistake) Pein is now a 5 year old kid and it's up to the Akatsuki to take care of him. Follow the adventures of 5 year old Pein. (UPDATE: You be the writer!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow readers my name is thedeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-ager!**

 **Welcome to another Fanfiction! It's been awhile since I've written a story so I'm a bit rusty, nut THAT SHALL NOT STOP ME!**

 **Anyway enjoy little kid Pein!**

* * *

Pein was sitting in his office doing his mountains of paperwork as always. Pein was exhausted, he was starting to grow bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and he was also very annoyed with his stupid Akatsuki members.

Deidara almost blew up the base because Sasori was make fun of his view of art.

Pein had to convince Itachi to let Kisame go from the genjutsu he put Kisame under

Then Pein had to end the fight between Kakuzu and Hidan because Hidan thought it would be funny to burn some of Kakuzu's money

Finally Zetsu almost ate Tobi (again) and he had to save Tobi's stupid butt.

At least Konan hadn't bothered him this- "Pein! Do you even love me anymore?" Pein stared at her "We haven't gone on a date in weeks! Now I was thinking we could go out to-"

"Konan please, I have so much work to do"

Konan gave him an annoyed and angered look "why can't you ever just take a break?" she asked with anger in her voice.

Pein stood up "maybe it's because if I don't do it this whole organization will fall apart more then it is right now" just then Tobi ran in the office.

"Leader-sama help! Deidara is going to- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" and just like that Pein's whole office was blown to smithereens.

All the Akatsuki members then came surrounding what use to be Pein's office. Pein was breathing heavily in anger. "Uhh, Leader-Sama?" Tobi asked in a scared tone

He continued to breathe angrily "Leader-Sama I am so sorry" Deidara said quietly

Pein finally spoke "you know I made this organization to bring peace to the world, NOT TO TAKE CARE OF A BUNCH OF OVERGROWN CHILDREN!" All of the Akatsuki members had scared looks on their faces "you know, if I could just go back in time to where I could just relax and have no worries and didn't have to deal with this I would!"

Pein then stormed off and left the base. Everyone in the Akatsuki sat in the living room, guilt covering all their faces. "I feel bad" Deidara said

"You're not the only one Deidara, we're all to blame" Konan said

"You know he's not wrong" Itachi said "if it wasn't for him we'd all be a bunch of criminals doing stupid things"

"Does anyone know what we can do to cheer him up?" Kisame asked

"Oh! Oh! Tobi has an idea!"

"No Tobi, last time we followed one of your ideas it ended with a bunch of puppies covered in maple syrup" Sasori said

"But this one is good! Tobi promises!"

"Okay Tobi **what's your idea?** " Zetsu asked

"Well Pein said he wanted to relax and have no worries again, so Tobi has a jutsu that can do just that"

Everyone in the Akatsuki's eyes went wide "that's actually a good idea Tobi" Konan said

"Is Tobi a good boy?"

"Yes" just then Tobi started jumping enthusiastically breaking almost everything.

10 minutes later Pein walked in from his walk to see all the Akatsuki members standing in front of him. "What's going on?" Pein asked

"Tobi now!" Deidara yelled

Tobi started doing a bunch of hand signs really fast and then a puff a smoke covered Pein's entire body. 5 seconds later the smoke cleared and what the Akatsuki saw was a little problem.

They saw a 5 year old version of Pein in a over-sized Akatsuki cloak.

a bunch of glares were sent Tobi's way "Tobi! What did you do!?" Konan said

"I told you, I would use a jutsu that would give Leader-Sama a chance to relax and have no worries, what better way to do that then to give him childhood innocence"

"Tobi change him back!" Deidara yelled

"Can't. There is no reverse jutsu, this jutsu lasts a whole month"

Deidara started forming a clay bird "Tobi! You-"

"Stop!" Konan yelled. She ran towards Pein and picked him up wrapping the Akatsuki cloak over Pein's little body. "Pein is now a little kid" Konan then looked at Pein "Pein are you okay?"

Pein looked at Konan with his big, cute, purple eyes "Konan?" he said so innocently

Konan gave him a warm smile "yes Pein?"

"How you get so big? An where am I?" Pein was now clinging to Konan all scared.

"It's okay Pein, you're safe" she said to him

Just then Hidan started walking up towards the two "is that really Pein?" as Hidan was extending his arm towards Pein, Pein grabbed the closest item he could grab and smashed it on Hidan "Ow! What the f-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Hidan!" Konan warned him. She felt her cloak getting wet as she saw Pein was crying "Pein what's wrong" she asked softly.

"Away, away!" Pein said.

Everyone in the Akatsuki went wide eyed. To think the almighty leader of the Akatsuki was crying and was acting completely helpless.

Konan continued to shush him "Pein, it's okay, no one will hurt you here. You're safe"

Pein wiped his eyes and looked up at her "weally?"

She smiled "Yes really" Konan then looked at all the Akatsuki members "everyone in the living room, we're having a meeting"

 **Living Room**

As everyone sat down Konan got Pein to fall asleep and she was gently rocking him back and forth. "Okay everyone because of Tobi's stupidity our leader is now a 5 year old kid. So for the next month everyone except for Tobi and Zetsu will be taking care of Pein, including myself"

"Woah! Why are Zetsu and Tobi off the hook?" Deidara said

"Because Tobi is in idiot and Zetsu will try and eat Pein" Konan said

" **She has a point** " Zetsu's black half said

"Well this should be a fun month" Kakuzu said

* * *

 **Chapter 1 is done!**

 **I know it sucks but I just wanted to have the basic plot in here**

 **I promise the next chapter will be better, I hope you'll stay to see the adventure Little Pein will cause for the Akatsuki**

 **Well I'm off and as always I will see you in the next chapter, see ya my fellow readers**


	2. Chapter 2 Sasori

**Hello my fellow readers how's everyone doing?**

 **I have no important or comedic intros this time but maybe next chapter**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Konan held up a paper that listed the order of which Akatsuki member got to take care of Pein today and the rotation it would follow through.

"Okay so today the first person taking care of Pein is... Sasori"

Sasori groaned "why me first?"

"Because believe it or not I feel like you're the best one who can take care of child, hence why you start first" Sasori started mumbling to himself in anger as Konan went through the list "after Sasori is Hidan"

"Oi! Why?"

"Because, though a crazy, weird, religious, psychopathic man I can sense the inner care taker inside of you" Konan went down the list "Next up is, Itachi"

"Hn?"

"You know the experience of taking care of younger ones and since it's our leader I know you won't try to murder him like you did your clan"

"Hn"

"Next is... Deidara"

"I'm guessing you're going to explain why, un?"

"To be honest you're just the last member of the Akatsuki that looks the most human, that's all there is to it"

Deidara actually looked rather pleased "fair enough un"

"Next up is Kisame"

"Ooo, I'm interested to hear why"

"Though despite your sharky appearance and your creepy monotone voice you're actually the most kind hearted member out of all the Akatsuki members therefore suitable for the job" Konan finally looked at the last candidate left "finally Kakuzu"

"Let me guess, I was the only one left" Kakuzu said

"Yes. I'll take care of him last then we'll go through the same rotation again for 4 weeks until Pein is back to normal"

"Exactly why are you last?" Sasori asked

"With Pein as a child I have to take care of everything in the Akatsuki till his back to normal. But I will have my turn in taking care of him. Until then" Konan picked up the sleeping Pein and put him on Sasori's lap "you shall be taking care of him, your first job being getting him some clothes. Everyone is dismissed"

As everyone went to go do their own thing Sasori was still on the couch with the sleeping child on him "this should be fun" Sasori said

Just then Pein started waking up. He looked up to see the red hair man from earlier. "Konan? Where Konan?" he asked scared

"Relax brat she's here. Konan has stuff to do so I'm taking care of you for the rest of the day" Sasori then picked the kid up and started to carry him "we're getting you some clothes kid so I don't wanna hear any complaining, got it?" Sasori said

"You know I don't have to listen to you" Pein said

"Listen brat, when you're under my care you follow my rules"

"I follow my own rules"

"What makes you think that?"

"I can go up to Konan" Pein then started tearing up "and I can tell her how you were being mean to me and... And"

"Alright you've got me there brat, but Konan wants you to have some clothes so either way we're heading to the mall" Sasori then headed out the door trying to ignore his leader's complaints and whines.

* * *

Sasori and Pein made it to the mall, though Sasori had to stop at a mini mart to take some Advil due to the headaches Pein was giving him "you know I never thought there would be an even bigger brat than Deidara"

"Can we just get this over with" Pein said annoyed

"Trust me brat I'm trying"

Sasori and Pein kept walking store after store looking for a place that sold children's clothes. After awhile they finally found a place called 'We'll do anything for money at this point the store' "Well that's quite a specific name" Sasori said

As they walked in Sasori put Pein down "okay choose something that you like, I don't care how much it is I'll deal with Kakuzu later" Pein nodded and began searching for some clothes. After 2 minutes Pein came back with a white shirt and black pants "alright, whatever, let's go pay" Sasori and Pein walked up to the cash register who was sleeping and they were pretty sure there are spider webs all over the body. "Ahem!" Sasori said

The cashier jumped up awake and eyes wide in sudden fright. Once he saw Sasori and Pein he sighed "oh customers. Sorry it's been about a year or 2 since we last had a customer, how may I help you?" the guy asked

"Just the clothes" Sasori said. As the cashier checked out the clothes he tallied up the price "That'll be 10,35$" Sasori and Pein looked stun at the price "look no one has been here in 2 years be nice"

Sasori simply killed the cashier then walked off with the clothes "did you really have to do that?" Pein asked

"Yes" Sasori stated simply as they headed home.

* * *

Sasori and Pein returned to the base. They both went into Sasori's room and Sasori placed Pein on the bed "okay brat I'm going to go and work on some of my puppets"

"What am I suppose to do?" Pein asked

"I'm sure you'll find something"

Pein then put on his angry face and crossed his arms, but Sasori didn't care. Pein got off the bed and began looking around for something fun to do. Just then he sees this big scorpion puppet. He wasn't amused at first until he saw a slot in the back of the puppet and had an idea.

Sasori was working on his puppet and was surprised at the amount of silence going on in the room. It was too quiet. Sasori turned around and realized Pein was no where in the room. Sasori began looking around for the kid.

"Hello, Sasori" Sasori recognized that voice but he didn't know where. He turned around and saw Hiruko standing behind him.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Sasori screamed in terror.

Pein then came out of the slot and was laughing his butt off "HAHAHA you should've seen your face!" Pein laughed

"You're dead brat" Sasori said, a killer aura surrounding him.

Pein stopped laughing and immediately started crying "Don't hurt me!" Pein said quaking in fear.

Just then the killer aura surrounding Sasori subsided. Sasori sighed "alright kid how about we just call it a night and go to bed" Pein nodded. Sasori picked up Pein and tucked him into the bed "Night brat" and just like that Pein was asleep.

Sasori sighed 'I pray to Hidan's Lord Jashin he doesn't kill our leader tomorrow'

* * *

 **Yes I know this chapter was fast paced I know it sucked I'm sorry.**

 **I can't promise you the next chapter will be better but I will try.**

 **If you actually enjoyed the chapter thank you**

 **That is all my fellow readers, cya in the next chapter, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 Hidan

**Hello Everyone! My name is THEDE-AGER! It's been awhile hasn't it? Well guess what! I'm back! And I'm packed! With tons of new content for YOU! Enjoy**

* * *

Sasori stared at the clock he had in his room, counting every millisecond as he held little, sleeping Pein in his arms. Right as the clock hit 12:00 he ran towards Hidan's room and knocked loud enough to wake up Hidan and not Pein.

A tired Hidan got up and opened the door and was pissed to see that Sasori was the one who disrupted his sleep.

"Oi. What do you want?" he asked pissed and tired.

Sasori quickly put little Pein in the Jashinist arms, Sasori's last words before leaving being "May Jashin have mercy on your soul" Sasori then left and went to his room.

Hidan gulped and actually carried a scared look on his face. No one in the Akatsuki ever acknowledged the all powerful Jashin. This must mean Pein will be a real pain.

Hidan looked at the clock "I'll just worry about it in the morning" carrying Pein and resting him on his bed, before Hidan got in he grabbed a pocket knife and grabbed one of his small sacrifices he kept in his closet and killed it. 'can't go to bed without a sacrifice for Jashin' Hidan thought as he got in the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Pein woke up and yawned very loudly. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes only to realize this wasn't the same room he fell asleep in. There were more weapons and blood all over the floor! He turned around to see that it wasn't Sasori next to him. Pein then screamed at a child's high pitched scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

This followed up with Hidan screaming

"AHHHHHH!"

Hidan then fell off his bed. He got up to glare at Pein. "Kid! What the fu-uuuuu-" as he was about to swear, staring from the open crack of his door was Konan with an angry face that said "swear and you die.

"Kid! What the fudge!" he then saw Konan walk away as he sighed in relief.

"Where's Sasori?" he asked on the verge of tears.

"I guess no one told you. You're... Fricken" he watched his language "getting switched off to a new person every day, because everyone here has their own... dang" watching his language again "things to do."

"But I don't want you, I want Sasori" Pein said rubbing his eyes, making sure he doesn't cry in front of the man.

"Well too bad" He then swooped Pein up and started carrying him. "Now let's give you food or whatever the... heck kids do in the mornings."

* * *

After feeding the kid breakfast it was nothing but awkward silence between the Jashinist and the kid sage of the six paths.

"Soooo... What is it kids like to... Fricken do?" Having to watch his mouth was really getting annoying, and it's only 7:30 AM.

"I don't know..." he said quietly. "What do you like to do?"

"I like to sacrifice heathens to Lord Jashin."

"What's a Jashin?" Pein asked

"Jashin is my all powerful God! And to please him I sacrifice worthless heathens to him!"

"What's a heathen?" Pein asked

Just then Hidan grew an evil toothy grin. "Let's go on a field trip".

* * *

They got into a deep, creepy part in a forest. Pein had a scared look on his face. "Wh-what are we doing here?" he asked trying to hide the fright in his voice.

"I told you, we're looking for heathens. Now keep it down or otherwise you'll- Freeze!" he grabbed Pein and hid them both behind a bush.

Pein looked confused "what are we doing here?" he asked.

"See that heathen right there?" Hidan pointed at the innocent looking 12 year old girl, from the hidden mist, who was most likely just a new genin just doing some training.

"That's a heathen?" he asked

"Obviously! Look! No blood thirst in her eyes and look she's using a dummy instead of using an actual person to practice with! Disgusting!"

"So what do we do?" Pein asked

"Watch and learn kid" Hidan then jumped out of the bush, cut open his blood to form the Jashin circle, performed the ritual, then killed her on the spot.

Hidan then came back to the bushes where Pein was. "You understand now kid?"

"Yeah"

"Alright now it's your turn".

* * *

 **8 hours later**

Hidan and Pein came back to the Akatsuki base only to be greeted by an angry Konan "where have you two been!? And why is Pein covered in blood!?" she asked in fury.

"All hail Jashin-sama!" Pein said

Konan then turned to Hidan walking up to him step by step in fury, and Hidan backing up in terror. "Now Konan, think of it this way, I helped him become a worshipper of Jashin."

Konan then proceeded to literally rip Hidan up limb from limb. Now parts of Hidan were scattered all over the floor. "Now get Kakuzu to stitch you up, and give Pein a bath!" she said walking away, then kneeling down giving Pein a peck on the cheek.

* * *

Hidan was now stitched up and giving Pein his bath like Konan said to do.

"I still don't understand why Konan did that?" Pein asked innocently

"Because she's a good for nothing heathen" Hidan said

"Should we sacrifice her?" Pein asked

"She's way too strong for us kid, but maybe one day, it's never bad to have a dream"

As Hidan had finally gotten all the blood off of Pein, he dried him up and put him in some pajamas and put him into his bed.

"Night kid" Hidan said. As he was about to walk out to get one last sacrificed, Pein stopped him.

"Wait!" Hidan then looked down to the little Pein. "Who's taking care of me tomorrow?" Pein asked

Hidan then tried to recollect who was next, then his eyes widened as he remembered who was next.

 _"Next up is Itachi"_

Hidan then gulped. "All I can say is good luck kid." Hidan then put Pein back in the bed and left.

Pein stayed up for another hour in fear of wondering what that meant.

* * *

 **Wow I can't believe there's finally a new chapter! WOW!**

 **But I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I'll try to post more but I'm a senior in high school so...**

 **But after I graduate expect story after story and chapter after chapter! It'll be great!**

 **But that is all for now! My fellow readers, I will see you! In the next chapter.**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	4. Reason for my Disappearance

**Hello everyone, I'm theDE-Ager!**

 **But now my awesome opening aside let's talk serious.**

 **I just got back on for the first time in almost over a year, and you guys, my fellow readers deserve an explanation to that.**

 **When I first started writing Fanfiction's and my own personal short stories in a journal I have there would always be this bubbly feeling I'd have in my stomach and I'd find myself unable to put the keyboard down, I'd find myself not sleeping out of excitement of writing the newest chapter or story. I loved it!**

 **But one day that feeling stopped and my heart wasn't in it anymore and I ended up disconnecting myself from writing and doing that lead me to this terrible depression.**

 **I started moping a lot, staying distant from friends and family, I even tried to take my own life.**

 **I don't know why this was happening because usually when I had a bad thought I was always able to overcome it but for some reason it's like I wasn't able to do that anymore and a lot of the things that made me happy didn't anymore.**

 **I finally made the smart decision and told someone about this. I told them about my depression and we talked and talked and I told them how I use to write Fanfiction's and the feeling it gave me.**

 **She told me that I disconnected myself from my creative outlet and that I should try going back into writing. I wrote a short story in my journal and that bubbly feeling came back inside me and I was actually feeling happy.**

 **Even typing this now I feel really happy! I'm going to get back into Fanfiction because I am filled with ideas!**

 **If I'm posting this on an old story I don't know if I'll continue it but if I do then be prepared for glory!**

 **I can't wait to get started!**

 **See you soon my fellow readers!**


	5. Chapter 4 Itachi

**Hello my fellow readers, I'm theDE-Ager! It has been awhile and I am here to give you my excuses!**

 **So my beloved Microsoft Surface Pro 5 sadly passed away and does not work anymore. Luckily my mother was willing to invest in a new laptop for me since I am starting my first year of college. (If you're interested I'm a film major and I'm working in creative writing, screenplay and then the stupid required English and Math course)**

 **Of course with college comes a lot of a persons time, but luckily for me my professor (Professor Jepson) actually encourages me to continue writing fanfiction (I swear he's such a sweetheart)**

 **Finally my last excuse I had to re read this story because I forgot where I left off and I needed a quick refresher**

 **NOW THEN! The excuses are over, let's get right into the fanfiction!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hidan and Pein were both sleeping peacefully when suddenly a shadow hovered over them. Hidan was the first to open his eyes and when he saw who it was his eyes went wide.

"I believe it is my turn with Pein, Hidan. I have a very busy schedule today, things I need to get done so hurry up and give me the leader."

"PEIN WAKE THE HELL UP!"

If Pein wasn't up before he sure was now. He looked at Itachi and he gulped. Hidan did wish me good luck on the person I had tomorrow and now I see why.

Long, dark, jet black hair, menacing red eyes, and what the heck were those lines under his eyes from?

"I am, Itachi, I am taking care of you today. I am giving you 1 minute and 47 seconds to get the things you need and get ready for the day, if you're not ready by then there will be consequences" Itachi walked out of the room waiting for Pein.

"He's not kidding kid! Don't just stand around, MOVE! I don't even wanna talk about the last guy who kept Itachi waiting!" Pein didn't need to hear anymore to get himself moving.

Out of breathe and with one second to spare, Pein made it.

"Good" Itachi said "Now follow me"

* * *

 **Very far from Akatsuki headquarters**

Pein was literally shaking in fear, Itachi not looking back once.

'Oh Kami, Oh Jashin, Oh Whatever! Where's he taking me!? Am I going to die!?' these thoughts kept roaming Pein's head until.

"Stop" Itachi said.

They were in the middle of no where, definitely a place not even the best of the best shinobi could find them.

"Now then" Itachi looked at Pein. Pein gulped very scared on what was going to happen.

Itachi smiled "What game would you like to play?"

Pein looked up at him very confused. The menacing man once there wasn't as, well... Menacing.

"What?"

"What game would you like to play?"

"I don't understand? One moment you were all 'Mr. Scary Tough Guy' now you're... Well this"

Itachi sighed "Truth be told I have a little brother, his name is Sasuke. I won't go into specifics on why but he hates my guts and, well... I miss having a little brother. So today is yours, we can play games, go swimming, whatever you want to do."

Pein nodded in understanding and he smiled. "Let's play tag!"

"You've got it"

"Not it!" Pein yelled first.

"Not- aww, you beat me to it" Itachi smiled "alright guess I'm it". Of course Itachi ran MUCH slower than usual since Pein wasn't using chakra to run and had tinier legs than Pein.

After about 4 minutes Itachi finally caught up to Pein and tagged him. "Tag! You're it!" Itachi than ran in the opposite direction

"Dang it!" Pein then started running to Itachi to try and tag him.

3 minutes pass and Pein tags Itachi. "Tag *pant* You're *pant* it! *pant*"

"Let's go get some water" Itachi said, guiding Pein towards a stream to go get some water.

"Hey, Itachi?"

"Yeah?"

By surprise Pein pushed Itachi into the stream and Itachi not expecting it didn't channel in any chakra to stand on the water, thus falling into the stream.

Pein was laughing hysterically.

Of course if this were anybody else they would've been trapped in a year long tsukuyomi.

But instead Itachi slowly brought his head up then grabbed Peins leg and brought him in the water with him.

Pein came up laughing really hard and then the two engaged in a splash war.

The rest of the day was filled with fun and games! Pein can definitely say Itachi has been the best caretaker by far!

* * *

 **Right outside the Akatsuki Base**

"Itachi, that was so fun!"

"Yes it was" before heading into the base Itachi turned around "Pein"

"Yes?" he said still grinning widely

Itachi put on the scary face again and turned on his mangekyo sharingan "I have a reputation to keep here at Akatsuki, so as far as the other members know you were absolutely miserable all day, got it"

Pein gulped "Yes sir! Do you want me to start crying before I come in?"

"Please do"

Itachi did the hand signs to get in and upon coming in Itachi had is emotionless signature face on and behind him was a crying Pein.

It took Konan only a millisecond to come rushing in "Itachi! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"Nothing, he's just crying like a little kid"

"HE IS A LITTLE KID!" Konan scooped Pein up in her arms and started coddling him and giving him comforting words "he's sleeping in my bed tonight! I can't trust you, you weasel"

As Konan left Itachi was actually sad 'I at least hope I didn't mess things up too badly, I really want those days left with Pein while he's still little'

* * *

 **Konans room**

"Pein I am so sorry. I'm removing Itachi from the caretaker cycle"

"No wait!... I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"...oookayyyyy?"

"Itachi is a really good caretaker. We played games, went swimming, climbed trees, it was a fun day! He just didn't want anyone to know that the strong and scary Itachi had a soft spot"

Konan processed this for about 3 seconds until she burst out in a fit of laughters "OH MY KAMI! THAT'S HYSTERICAL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Pleaaaasssseeeee don't tell anyone!"

Konan wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so hard, she coughed a little from laughing so hard before she spoke "alright Pein, I won't tell anyone"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep, you have Deidara tomorrow and Kami knows you'll need the energy"

"K. Night, Konan"

"Night, Pein"

* * *

 **Bet you didn't expect me to make Itachi such a sweetheart huh guys? Lol**

 **But as I'm writing this I am in my home of Florida during hurricane Irma and holy guacamole is it crazy here!**

 **So far my house and my family have been safe but please send you're prayers my way, even if you don't believe in prayers than send your hope my way.**

 **But aside from my well safety I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Come back to see how Deidara does!**

 **As always my fellow readers I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **Bye!**


	6. The End

p style="text-align: center;"emHello my fellow readers, I'm thede-ager!/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em I know it's been a long time and every time I come back I make promises saying that I'm going to finish this story./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emWell I'm sorry but I've lost motivation for all past stories. /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emGood news: I just finished my freshmen year of college, I'm a literary creative writing major (shocking right?) and I'm married!/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emBad news: My depression is stronger than ever, some days I don't even wanna get out of bed or the shower. I'm also very sick; every bone in my body is in constant pain and I don't know what I have, the doctors don't know and that is really scary./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emBut let's talk about the fanfiction. The stories I completed, I have lost motivation for them but I still love them. I love the plot, the chapters (even though my writing has improved a lot and it's actually kind of cringey LOL) and they are great stories!/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emSo I am giving you guys full permission to take over. You can take my story and write more chapters and an ending on your fanfiction page, or DM what you thought would've been a great idea./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emI am sorry for all of you who loved these stories but I cannot work on them anymore./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emThere will be future stories and if you want to read them, please do./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emI love all of my fellow readers and I hope I see you in the next fanfiction!/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emBye./em/p 


End file.
